


A Bard in Brokilon

by Somniosus



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniosus/pseuds/Somniosus
Summary: Very short scene inspired by Geralt borrowing a razor from Dandelion in BrokilonSpoilers for Time of Contempt
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	A Bard in Brokilon

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Time of Contempt!! I recommend not reading if you've only seen the show. This is my second fanfic ever posted and my first in 5 years. Please be nice :)

Dandelion found Geralt kneeling by the side of a small pond, straight razor held in shaking hands. A trickle of blood running down his neck mixing with the shaving soap that coated his face. He approached and gingerly took his borrowed razor from the witcher’s slack hand, avoiding the bloodied edge. 

He wanted to tell Geralt it wasn’t his fault. No one could have foreseen the events on Thaneed. But instead he sighed and kneeled down next to him on the damp forest floor. It wouldn’t do Geralt any good to be lectured, and besides he knew Geralt wouldn’t believe his reassurance. Ciri was gone. Geralt hadn’t been able to save her and to him that was a failure no matter the circumstance. What Geralt needed now was to get moving and to work towards fixing all that had gone wrong. 

So, Dandelion rinsed the blood away from his razor and maneuvered his way around Geralt’s still healing leg to position himself in front of him. He braced one hand on the side of the witcher’s head, hand cupped around his ear, and titled his face to a better position. 

Geralt shifted slightly as though not sure whether to pull away or lean into the touch and Dandelion’s heart hurt for his friend.

Gently positioning the razor along his friend’s face quieted his movements. They sat in silence as the bard carefully and methodically removed the beard that had grown over his time healing in Brokilon.

Geralt’s inhumanly slow pulse jumped in his neck signaling his discomfort of and craving for the closeness. He graciously ignored the tear that gently slipped out of his friend’s eye and instead smiled at him as though nothing was wrong. 

The weight of words unspoken hung heavily in the air between them. Soon they would need to make preparations for the journey that lay ahead. Dandelion knew he would do his best to advise his friend to a safer path just as he knew the futility of his actions. Geralt would go after Ciri and Dandelion would follow. No matter that they didn’t know where they were going or what lay in wait for them there. 

But for now they grieved in silence as each stroke of the bard’s razor brought them closer to destiny.


End file.
